Dream Match: For The Women's Division
by LilNate03
Summary: Here's my dream match segment for the Women's In WWE. Some are the return Divas while the others are current women's on Raw and Smackdown Live.


**Dream match for the Women's Division**

 **Written by: LilNate03**

 **Note: We seen incredible great matches with Charlotte vs Sasha Banks rivalry for the Raw Women's Championship in Hell In A Cell or Falls Counts Anywhere matches. We seen the Women's Steel Cage match with Becky Lynch and Alexa Bliss. We seen a hell of match with Natayla vs Nikki Bella and Naomi vs Alexa Bliss.**

 **But, my dream match is to have AJ Lee vs Charlotte vs Sasha Banks vs Bayley vs Becky Lynch vs Paige vs Naomi vs Alexa Bliss vs Nikki Bella vs Nia Jax and also have other women's to be involve.**

 **Here is my segment right here.**

* * *

 **Recognition-CFO$**

The crowd boo Charlotte as she came up stage as she was wearing her Raw Women's Championship around her waist while protégé, Dana Brooke be by her side as they walk down the ramp together.

" Here is The Queen, The Dirtiest Player In The Game, Charlotte Flair! So far Charlotte has been the longest Raw Women's Champion and the last Divas Champion in WWE History." said Michael Cole.

" I wonder what The Queen is going to say?" said Byron Saxton.

Charlotte and Dana Brooke in the ring together as they smile and grin when the crowd boo them.

" 262 days and counting I have been first and The Longest Raw Women's Champion in the WWE History! I am the woman that has change the game in WWE. Every since I step my foot into the WWE, I have become to be the face of The Women's Division. I save Women's wrestling and did what any other women couldn't do since they were stuck in the Diva Term!" said Charlotte as the crowd boo her.

" A lot of people thought Paige started the revolution every since she came from NXT Women's Champ to Divas Champ after she beat AJ Lee. Hell No! Or How The Bella Twins along with their Total Divas cast crews help the women's evolution? That's even worse! And last and not least AJ Lee herself, the one who was the first Longest Reigning Divas Champion? That's even worse!

I am here to take over The Women's Division and there's nobody can do about it!" Charlotte said.

" **You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)** " **-Kim Sozzi and Jim Johnston**

The crowd scream so loud as the were cheering for Nikki Bella as she came out on stage as she twirl around doing her booty shake as always as she turn to face Charlotte as she was holding a mic. Charlotte Flair wasn't expecting to see Nikki as she was getting annoy of her.

" Holy crap! The Fearless One, Nikki Bella is here! What is she doing here?" Michael Cole questioned.

" Charlotte, you think you are the woman who created The Women's Revolution? You are out of your damn mind just because you call yourself Genetically Superior or The Queen or just being The WWE Hall Of Famer's Ric Flair's daughter doesn't mean you started this revolution!" yelled Nikki Bella as she was walking down the ramp.

Charlotte was rolling her eyes along with Dana Brooke as they were ignore The Fearless One, Nikki Bella.

" Before you ever got here and making it big as The Queen... I have accomplish my goals to become The Longest Reigning Divas Champion In The WWE History! And That proves that I am the Woman who started the Women's Revolution and not you." Nikki Bella told her off.

 **Turn It Up Remix bad heel version-CFO$**

Nikki Bella, Charlotte Flair and Dana Brooke turn toward the stage as Bayley is about to come out, some of the crowd boo her while some cheer for her.

Bayley comes out without wearing a ponytail instead her hair is all nice and curly while she was wearing black/white attire which it was a lot similar to her other gears when she was a babyface but more of a bad ass but, hot looking at the same time. Bayley rolled her eyes as flick off the crowd especially the little girls who wants to become her.

" Whoa! We got Bayley here to interrupt Nikki Bella." said Michael Cole.

Bayley holding the microphone as she started speaking, " Wait! Hold up Nikki! I'm so getting tired of you throwing up your Longest Reigning Divas Champion like that means something; This is the new era for The Women's Division. And beside the only reason that you kept your title was because of your boyfriend, John Cena.

You are just as bad Charlotte here keeping the title because her father is the 16x World Champ and Charlotte can gets away with everything. That's not going to happen anymore." Bayley said as she walk up the steps of the steel stairs. " I will reclaim my title and I will be the face of the Women's Division because I deserve it!"

 **Amazing(Remix)-CFO$ feat. Naomi**

Naomi returns to the WWE after her injuries from her knee which she relinquish her Smackdown Women's Title. The crowd cheer for her return and wonder what's Naomi doing here on Monday Night Raw.

" Bayley bo-bo! You need to shut the hell up talking about you will be the face of the Women's Division!" Naomi tells Bayley as Bayley was running her mouth and getting angry about it.

" Bayley, you are nothing but a sell-out! You betray your good friend, my home gurl, Sasha Banks just so the spotlight can be on you! I'll tell you what All you guys will Feel The Freakin Glow!" Naomi tells Dana Brooke, Charlotte, Nikki Bella, and Bayley as she slide inside the ring.

 **Obsession-Jim Johnston**

" Wait, And Now Mickie James, what the heck is going on? Is all the Women's on both Raw and Smackdown is coming out?" Michael Cole questioned.

Mickie James grins so hard as she laughed when she look at Naomi as she can't see Naomi be so serious, " Oh Wow! Naomi, you really standing out for yourself and It's good to have you back from your injuries. Last time we all saw you was Few weeks ago on Smackdown Live when you have to give up your title due to your knee injuries. That's really sad because WrestleMania is any day now and I don't think you are champ materials to hold the title.

The Reinvention Of Mickie James is taking over this Women's Revolution and I will do that by destroy the Four Horsewomen!" Mickie James got so serious in the face as she walks down the ramp and into the ring.

 **Stars In The Night-CFO$**

The return of the former 2x Divas Champion, Paige has return to the WWE as she was looking at total badass as she was holding the microphone which the crowd was so happy to see her return in the WWE.

" Really funny that a somecall wannabe Trish Stratus crazy lady thinking she will take over the Women's Division, Mickie go back where you come from, Go back to TNA or whatever you do because nobody cares about this Reinvention Of Mickie James. I'm here to let you ladies know that This Is My House!" Paige tells all the women's in the ring as she walks down the ramp and getting into the ring.

 **Spiteful-CFO$**

Alexa Bliss comes out as she is holding her Smackdown Women's Title as she looking very fierce as she is the Harley Quinn in the WWE. Alexa holding the microphone as she started speaking.

" Hold Up Paige! Who the heck do you think you are! Do you even know who you talking to, This is the former Divas/Women's Champion who have face Trish Stratus at WrestleMania so you need to respect her! I don't know why you are even here because nobody cares about a pale gothic looking chick saying this is my house and screams all the damn time.

I don't see why Alberto Del Rio will ever choose someone like you because you are useless and pathetic! Anybody who running the Women's Division is me!" said Alexa.

 **Sky's The Limit-CFO$**

The crowd is cheering so loud as " The Legit Boss" Sasha Banks coming on stage which Alexa Bliss turns around which she hates gets interrupted.

" It's BOSS Time!" yelled Michael Cole.

Sasha Banks came out on stage as she was showing off her " Legit Boss" brass knuckle as she put her gold " Legit Boss" shades on her head while holding the microphone.

" Alexa, Shut The Hell Up! All you ever do is run your big mouth, so what you are the 2x SD Women's Champion, I am the former 3x Raw Women's Champ and I have main event Raw twice and main event a PPV. Anything I should be running the women's division! And Bayley, I will get my revenge because karma is a bitch!" said Sasha Banks as she walks down the ramp.

Charlotte Flair started speaking on the microphone as she started yelling, " Anyone else in the back has something to say or come out feel free to do so."

Suddenly, unexpected, a few women's came on stage as they were walking down the ramp it turns out to be Natalya, Tamina Snuka, Nia Jax, Emma, Alicia Foxx, Jazz, Becky Lynch, Victoria, Cameron, Melina, and last and not least as her music came on.

 **"Let's Light It Up"-Jim Johnston**

The crowd went hype as the couldn't believe AJ Lee is returning and Dana Brooke, Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Bayley, Sasha Banks, Alexa Bliss, Mickie James, Nikki Bella, Cameron, Melina, Nia Jax, and Natalya wasn't too happy to see the return of AJ Lee.


End file.
